Titanes de la Galaxia
by Imakiwi
Summary: [AU] Rachel Roth solo quería la gema que podía traer a su padre de vuelta desde el otro lado del universo, para romperla y que el peligro pasara, pero ella sabía que no sería fácil, y más cuando tenía que proteger a la Princesa Koriand'r y a un humano, mientras que aquel estúpido caza-recompensas controlaba sus sentimientos a su gusto.


Este es mi primer Fanfic, no me critiquen mucho 3... nah, es broma, ¡adelante las criticas!

**LOS TEENS TITANS NO ME PERTENECEN... ojalá.**

**Capítulo 1**: El comienzo.

A estas horas la noche abría caído en la Tierra. Podía ver las estrellas y los diferentes planetas lejanos a su posición. Una hermosa melodía sonaba por toda la nave mientras él cantaba la letra de la canción.

El entonces jefe al mando lo llamó para informarle de su nueva misión. Dick apagó la música y abrió el tele-comunicador para recibir su regalo por cumpleaños.

Hacía justo 5 años desde que se trasladó de la Tierra al planeta Fibshek. No estaba en el mismo sistema solar, pero si en la misma galaxia. Y eso de un modo u otro lo hacía estar como en casa.

Dick Grayson solo tenía 15 años cuando lo reclutaron para ser parte de la... Policía intergaláctica, por decirlo así. Aquel niño pelinegro con el pelo de punta se había convertido en todo un adulto hecho y derecho, con sus 23 años recién cumplidos, un musculoso cuerpo de 1'90 de alto, y... bueno, su pelo seguía con tanta gomina como la primera vez que se la regalaron.

-Saludos, Jason. Tengo una nueva misión para ti- Decía el señor de cabello blanco y tez un poco anaranjada que estaba en la pantalla mientras leía algo atentamente que la cámara no llegaba a ver- Esta va a ser difícil. Rango P.

-Gracias por el regalito, Gabouk -Dijo sarcásticamente Dick. El mayor pilló la indirecta levantando la mirada rápidamente.

-Umm... Como se decía...Feliz cumpleaños? No estoy acostumbrado a estas fiestas humanas -Dick asintió mientras se reía- Bueno, tenemos un grave problema. Unas de las princesas de Tamaran, Koriand'r , se escapó de su planeta. Al parecer infringió varias normas y ahora la buscan para encarcelarla. Según su hermana, si no la llevamos a su planeta no se podrán firmar los tratados que dejan en otras manos el trono de Tamaran. Pusieron una recompensa por ella, pero nos pidió expresamente ayuda a nosotros.

-¿Una princesa? ¿No éramos nosotros la especie no evolutiva? Creí que ese tipo de gobierno ya no existía- Comentaba mientras ojeaba los datos de la misión- Última localización... ¿Wormard? No es un planeta para princesitas. Muchos asesinos y cazar-recompensas.

-Por eso te hemos elegido a ti en esta misión -Hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó con rapidez - Y también porque Rodrick está de vacaciones, cambio y corto.

-¡¿Qué?! -Cuando miró de nuevo al monitor de su nave ya se había cortado la conexión- Genial, le dan vacaciones a ese que no hace nada y a mi que es mi cumpleaños no... Justicia ante todo.

Puso a tope los motores de su nave directo al planeta Wormard. Aunque no le gustara nada ese lugar, y tampoco lo veía apropiado para una princesa, podría haber ido a buscar ayuda o simplemente para despistar.

Mientras leía el informe de la misión no puso evitar investigar un poco sobre Koriand'r. Una foto que había en una de las páginas del documento le llamó la atención. Al parecer la princesa tenía varios pretendientes y ''fans'', y no exageran cuando dicen que parecía una diosa. Aquella muchacha de piel anaranjada, ojos verdes y pelo rojo y rizado como el fuego era la chica mas hermosa que había visto en su corta vida de humano. Pero no podría hacerse ilusiones, era una fugitiva y debía encontrarla cuanto antes, si no quería que empezara una guerra en Tamaran, según ponía en la información que le habían dado, como consecuencia de no firmar aquel tratado.

Llegó allí en poco tiempo, aterrizando en una de las pistas de aterrizaje, salió de la nave observando el panorama, un paisaje destrozado por el poder. Y pensar que ese planeta era la mas famosa fuente de minerales de la galaxia, ahora solo era un basurero mas para los renegados y los maltratados por la sociedad.

Caminó por algunas calles preguntando a cualquiera que se le pasaba y mirando dentro de los locales para encontrar a la extraterrestre fugitiva. Entonces una gran explosión que surgió en el norte de la ciudad donde se encontraba lo alarmó.

Corriendo llegó donde el estruendoso ruido sonó encontrándose con una pequeña plaza destrozada por la "bomba" y un polvo espeso que la ocupaba en su mayoría, donde una figura se levantaba del suelo lentamente, pero con decisión.  
Miró hacia su derecha donde yacía el cuerpo se un pobre, o no tan pobre, hombre inconsciente. Se atrevería a decir que muerto. No había mucha gente por la zona, y los que habían no se sorprendieron de aquello y siguieron con su camino.

El polvo se desvaneció poco a poco, dejándole ver la hermosa silueta de la princesa que estaba buscando.

-¡Burkka ne's mot kogag'r! -Gritaba Koriand'r mientras miraba hacia el cadáver del hombre que había visto antes.

Suspiró, tenía que haber leído más detenidamente los datos de la chica en vez de quedarse embobado casi todo el viaje con su foto. Apoyó su mano fuertemente contra la pistola que tenía guardada debajo de la chaqueta, puede que no sea tan fácil como creyó convencerla.

Se acercó a ella poco a poco sin llamar mucho la atención de las personas a su alrededor, pero sí de la princesa. Esta se alejó unos pasos mirándolo detenidamente.

-Tranquila- dijo mientras intentaba infringir confianza en Koriand'r - Yo solo vengo a ayudarte. ¿Hablas mi idioma?

Ella se tranquilizó un poco antes de responder un "sí" , con un acento extraño, a su pregunta.

-Bien, puedes venir conmigo, yo te llevaré a donde quieras, te ayudaré - alzó una mano para que la tomara, pero cuando la extraterrestre levantó su mano para cogerla algo lo empujó tirándolo al suelo.

Se levantó rápidamente para visualizar al culpable, que resultó ser un chico de mas o menos su edad, de piel, ojos y pelo verde con una larga cola como de un mono. El atuendo que llevaba no era muy normal, muy complicado, con varios cinturones sosteniendo artilugios que no sabía para qué se utilizaban, una camiseta morada con detalles en negro pegada al cuerpo y unos pantalones grises, largos pero cómodos para correr, eran lo único que cubría.

Sus ojos, de un verde resplandeciente de juventud, lo miraban con una mezcla de seriedad y diversión.

-Lo siento, tío, pero la princesita se viene conmigo. -Le sonrió mientras cogía la pistola que llevaba en uno de los bolsillos y apuntaba con ella a Dick. El desconocido había encerrado a la pelirroja en una especie de red brillante que, aún con la fuerza que tenía, parecía que no podía romperla.

-¿Y se puede saber quién eres tú?...- Preguntó Dick con el ceño fruncido aún en el suelo.

-¿Ah? ¿No me he presentado?... -se rió mientras hacía una reverencia burlona hacia él sin dejar de apuntarlo con la pistola- Logan, Garfield Mark Logan. El mejor caza-recompensas que jamás ha existido a su servicio, agente.

¿Qué tal? ¿Bien, mal, aceptable, para vomitar encima?

Ustedes me dicen en los revieuws. ¡Les agradecería bastante!

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
